


Unforeseen Circumstances

by xXTheRaven717Xx



Series: Master & Servant or Demon & Prey? [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Letters, M/M, Poetry, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTheRaven717Xx/pseuds/xXTheRaven717Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive, the great Queen's watchdog is coming to terms with his feelings for his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> All right, soooo this is my first ever post, which is really making me nervous! I thank my friends for the encouragement and especially my Kuroshitsuji girl. I wanted to get this out and see what you guys think of it. I am planning to make this a short little trilogy of a collection...but I'll let this play out a little. 
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler at all (I wish) Yana Toboso is the creator. I only own this poetry hybrid creation!! So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this poem/letter/thing o' mine!!

December 11, 1891

Why, oh why must I feel this way  
I think and think and cannot comprehend  
I would love to figure out, if I may  
My heart, no longer broken, one he came to mend  
However, my true feelings I dare not say.

His luscious, dark midnight voice  
Arouses my heart from its slumber  
All goes silent, devoid of the continuous noise  
It increases with unabating number  
"Oh, how he carries himself with elegant poise..."

Those beguilling eyes, a somber vermillion red  
That could darken the brightest of suns  
The desire, at first, strong to take back what I said  
Yet, what I feel is akin to the air filling my lungs  
At times, tis' suffocating and drives me mad instead.

I cannot go against my heart any longer  
For certainly he sees through all my lies  
By the hour, this irregularity grows stronger  
The days passed on by--I began to agonize  
Over my particularly sudden ardor--I began to ponder

Can he not see...while he pours my tea?  
Can he not see, in my eyes, my silent plea?

His Sole Master,  
Ciel Phantomhive

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is one of the hardest things to say, and one of the easiest to hear."


End file.
